


Snuggle Reflections

by KyoukaiKanata



Series: Snuggle ABO Series [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: Pierre had always hoped Charles would one day be his alpha. He just never thought they would get together like this.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Snuggle ABO Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671814
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Snuggle Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1stan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1stan/gifts).



> So my plan was to finish both part 3's of Their Boy and Until The End respectively this weekend first. What actually happened was this 🙄
> 
> For F1Stan who requested the Pierre/Charles spin off to Snuggle Celebrations. I hope it's what you wanted it to be 💙
> 
> Finally, as always full credit for the AOB nest concept goes to the original creator Quagswagging. I just have a giant soft spot for the idea.

Of all the ways Pierre had imagined Charles would become his alpha, snuggled with Max in a double omega nest, after having a mini heat breakdown, was not one of them. 

Watching Dan and Max get together from his spot on the other side of the omega nest, was one of the sweetest things he had ever seen. Dan confessing to Max in dutch and the shock and joy it brought, had him tearing up himself. How much effort Dan had gone to was remarkable, and only an alpha who truly longed for their particular omega would go to such extremes. 

"I'm guessing I've got some way to go to make it up to you then. Trust Dan to go and learn the language. Not sure I can top that Pear but I'll try"

Pierre jumped at the comment in his ear, as he finally registered the dip in the bed, the body slipping in behind him, arms coming up to encircle him.

Rolling over to met Charles gaze he blushed as Charles leant forward and brushed some stray strands of hair of his forehead before pressing a soft kiss to the centre. Totally distracted by Max and Daniel, he had forgotten momentarily he wasn't alone. 

But he couldn't forget now. The sight, sound and smell of Charles in such close proximity was everything secretly he had wished for, for years. He wanted nothing more than to press into those arms, snuggle into Charles chest and feel those hands holding him. Safe and loved in the arms of his amazing alpha. 

But Charles wasn't his. He had to remember that. He never had been and he never would be. He deserved more than an omega like him.

Flushed his gaze dropped, "Don't worry about it Charles, I'm not your omega, you don't need to do anything for me".

Wriggling he tried to squirm out of Charles hold. He wanted him here, he needed him here, but he couldn't be selfish. Charles was destined for greatness with Ferrari. He needed more than an omega for a mate who had failed. 

The podium today had meant the world to him and it had been great to share it with the team that originally brought him to F1, but it was also bittersweet. It meant so much to him but the fact he had claimed it with Toro Rosso and not Red Bull, well suddenly that wasn't that impressive.

Of course as a midfield team it was amazing, but he had been in one of the top teams and had fallen. And no alpha, especially Charles, deserved an omega that had failed so badly. 

"Pierre? What is it? What's wrong?"

Charles loosened his grip gently as Pierre began to struggle further, shock filling him as tears appeared in Pierre's eyes. 

Now free, Pierre pulled back and scrambled up from the bed towards the door. He knew he couldn't leave the room but he needed some space to escape Charles. His omega side was screaming at him to crawl back into Charles arms and never let go, but Max was right. In heat, even a heat brought on by another omega, all rules went out the window and every insecurity an omega could have would sometimes come to the forte and take over all rational thought. 

He could feel the heat building through him as more 'fake' heat symptoms began to show. Max was on suppressants for the physical and emotional reactions heat caused. Pierre wasn't and he could feel the effects building. 

It was almost like he was going into an actual heat. But that was impossible. Omegas might get a sort of 'fake' heat with mild symptoms when nearby another in heat omega, but they certainly didn't experience the full burning, losing his mind feeling he was beginning to feel now. 

Panic hit him, his body was practically screaming, tears streaming down his face. The full range of emotions he had felt today hitting him all at once. It was almost like his actual heat had been triggered, but heats couldn't be triggered except.

 _Except in exceptional circumstances whereby an un-bonded omega found himself in a 'fake' heat state with his fated alpha._

But that, that was impossible. He couldn't be Charles fated omega, he wasn't good enough, he wasn't _anything_ _enough_. 

"Pierre!"

The sharp call made him jump, but before he could move from the door, Charles had crossed the room, turned him and pulled him back into his arms. Holding him close, one hand running through his hair and the other running up and down his back.

"Shh, it's alright, I've got you. I'm so fucking proud of you Pierre Gasly, do you know that. So fucking proud".

A sob escaped him at his words, first one, then another until he could do little else but cry in the arms holding him. How on earth could he be proud of him.

"Charles, is Pierre alright?"

"Pierre, what's wrong?"

Dan and Max's concerned voices came from behind them. Both of them now sat up in bed, Dan's arm tucked around Max's waist. 

Another set of sobs escaped him at their words. Why did they care, why should they care. His body now shaking uncontrollably, he sank to the floor. Charles came with him.

A thousand emotions seemed to pour through him, but he could feel the initial panic begin to fade. The scent surrounding him, the hand running up and down his back and the soft soothing alpha rumbles coming from Charles throat slowly beginning to calm the storm in his mind. 

"Shh Pear, it's ok, it's alright. I've got you, I've always got you. I'm proud you Pierrot, I want you to remember that".

Feeling gentle nuzzles in his hair and his neck, Pierre sank further into Charles arms and the embrace holding him. Before he could protest, he felt movement as his side was shifted to rest against Charles. An arm hooked under his legs and waist and he was lifted up into Charles arms. 

A shaky squeak escaped him as he felt Charles carry him back over to the bed. Placing him down gently in the soft covers, his eyes opened to the sight of Max snuggling against him. His fellow omega's scent soothing. 

"Charles?" Dan's question had him look up. 

"I think I should go, he was alright before when it was just you two. I think I'm making things worse. Look after him Dan, please". 

The slight begging tone Pierre could hear had him rolling over and grabbing Charles sleeve as he made to move away.

"No, Sharl I'm sorry! Stay, please!" blue red rimmed eyes wide and begging. Panic clearly visible.

Crouching down Charles cupped Pierre's cheek, brushing the skin gently with his fingers. 

"Shh, It's ok Pierrot, don't panic, I'm not angry, I thought" a sigh escaped Charles and he shook his head, his eyes fond as he looked at Pierre.

"I thought it was me that could help you, but I don't think it's me you need". Pressing a kiss to Pierre's forehead, he stood up and went to move away. 

"I do need you!" Pierre grasped his arm again.

"Pierre"

 **"I JUST DON'T DESERVE YOU! Ok, you deserve so much more than a failed omega!"**. 

Dual gasps came from behind him, but his only focus was on the alpha in front of him. Charles gorgeous green eyes were wide, genuinely shocked, his mouth partially open, his expression stunned. 

Pierre let his head drop, cheeks bright red in embarrassment as he spoke the words that screamed through his soul. 

"You're a future champion Charles. Ferrari's prodigy. You deserve an omega who you can be proud of Sharl, one that hasn't failed, and I can't give you that. I can't give anyone that". 

Silence followed and he curled himself tighter into a ball. Letting his body fall sideways and his head drop into the pillows with a shaky sigh. He wanted to cry, but it wouldn't change this. He had known for months if he ever confessed his deepest, darkest thoughts there was only ever one way this would end. 

He registered the sound of movement, and gasped as he felt Charles climb into the bed next to him and not give him a chance to escape again.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and slipped under his t-shirt for skin to skin contact, fingers soothingly running over his back, before a hand cupped his chin and gently forced his gaze up. Pierre's eyes closed, he couldn't bare to see the look on Charles face. 

"Pierre Gasly, you're an idiot" 

Pierre winced at the words, a whimper escaping, but before he could pull back he was pulled fully into Charles arms. His nose pressed against Charles shoulder. That scent hit him again, and he longed to bury his head in it and relax, but he couldn't. Charles was just being nice because he was his friend, it meant nothing more. 

"Pierre look at me".

Pierre shook his head, burying his face deeper into Charles chest, a shaky shudder escaping him. He couldn't face this. Admitting his darkest thoughts was one thing, outright rejection he just couldn't take at this moment in time. 

"Pierre, mon couer, look at me" 

His eyes widened as he registered what he heard. Head lifting, he murmured, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me idiote. Mon couer", Charles cupped his cheek and before he could move, leant in and he kissed him. 

Pierre had always thought when his true alpha kissed him, fireworks would explode and his body would sing. But it didn't feel like that. Instead a calmness washed over him and he felt at peace. The heat effects that had been causing havoc in his thoughts, seemed to decrease with every moment.

Pulling back, their noses rubbed together, and Charles leant forwards to press another kiss to his lips, stroking his cheek with his spare hand. Nothing but love shining from his eyes. 

"You deserve everything Pierre, you deserve this and you deserve me. Future champion or not. If you'll let me calling you my mate would be the greatest honour and prize of all?"

Pierre couldn't stop his answer escaping, "Are you sure, you could have anyone?"

Charles chuckled softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Pierre's forehead, both his cheeks and finally murmured against his lips, "I could, but they wouldn't be Pierre Gasly and a world without you. Without my omega, isn't one I want. What do you say baby?". 

"I" Pierre thoughts were hazy, Charles was looking at him in the way he had never thought he would see. "You really want me, even after everything?".

"Even after everything, how could I not Pierre". 

He still wanted to cry, but this time in happiness. There was only one answer he wanted to give,

"Kiss me, please". 

As Charles lips pressed against his own and he snuggled as close as possible, he knew he could safely say perhaps he wasn't quite a failure after all. After all, Charles Leclerc was his alpha and if he doubted, his alpha knew how to make him believe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> There will be a triple date follow up to this at some point featuring the Dany/Carlos/Lando threesome mentioned in Snuggle Celebrations 🙂


End file.
